Pollution of air by cigarette smoke in public places such as night clubs, bars, restaurants, clinics, trains, boats or the like, has become a major concern for non-smokers especially after the noxious effects of the cigarette for the health have been clearly established in the recent years.
Problems of similar nature are experienced by employees in industrial plants who are subjected to a variety of toxic substances released in the air which are prone to contaminate the workplace to such an extent to create a serious health hazard.
To the best knowledge of the present inventor, there has not been available yet a device to purify the air from contaminants in public places, industrial plants or the like which is efficient and at the same time is relatively inexpensive and simple to operate.